Is that supposed to be me?
by dearestfandoms
Summary: Everyone has returned to Storybrooke after saving Henry. Now that things have calmed down, Hook and Emma find themselves alone in an empty apartment with nothing but a television to turn to. CS fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: Not only is this my first fanfiction, but it's also helped me work a little bit through a long-suffering writer's block. I got inspired by this idea and just had to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, her legs curled beneath her and a pillow resting on her lap. She held a remote before her as she browsed Netflix on Henry's Wii. Henry was out spending time with his father, but she needed a mental break.

When they finally rescued Henry and made it back to Storybrooke safe and sound, she spent all the time she could with him; feeling protective, unwilling to let him out of her sight out of fear he might be taken from her again. Every fiber of her being hated Henry being alone with Pan and the Lost Boys. She feared what it might do to him. That he would begin to experience the feeling of being abandoned and lost like she had for so much of her own life. She didn't give Henry up only for him to end up feeling the same as she did-she gave him up for a better life than she had. She feared so much for so long while in Neverland, and the relief of having him back staved off her emotional burdens, if only for a little while.

Once everything settled down and she began to feel relaxed regarding Henry's safety, it made room for other emotions to reign. With Neal back in their lives once more, it resurfaced all the pain and betrayal she kept buried for so long. The emotional upheaval after finding out Neal was alive and rescuing him in the Echo Caves weighed on her mentally and, as it turns out, physically.

It all wore her out, exhausted her.  
And she needed a break.

So she remained at home, resting on the couch, searching for something to watch. Something that could quiet her mind and heart. Somewhere to escape.

Killian sauntered up behind her, dangling an alarm clock by its cord, eying it distrustfully. "This contraption must be cursed, it would not stop its incessant noise. I believe I have staved it off for the time being, though." He jabbed at it with his hook as it swayed in midair. "It appears dormant."

Emma blinked at the television screen, realizing at the sound of his voice that she had been spacing out for some time now. She turned to look at him.

He only had his Jolly Roger at Storybrooke's docks to call home, so David offered for him to stay in the spare room when they returned. He felt he owed at least that to him for having saved his life. And it was only supposed to be for one night.

Despite Killian being a pirate, a man that that always took to the open seas and never stayed in any one place for very long, here he remained. Before Neverland, Emma would have assumed he _would _take to the seas now that there was nothing in Storybrooke for him. He was Captain Hook, after all. But she heard his secret in the Echo Caves. She heard his proclamation for her heart soon after. She knew deep down that wasn't the case for him any longer. He wasn't going anywhere.

There was something left in Storybrooke for him.  
Something that was enough to keep him rooted to land.  
_Someone_.  
Her.

Looking at him holding the clock with such a face, she rolled her eyes and a small smile spread across her face. "That is an alarm clock," she replied in her usual tone. "It isn't cursed. You could've turned it off just by pressing a button."

Killian raised an eyebrow and set it down on the nearby table. He impulsively wanted to reply with a witty quip as he usually does, but the ever elongating silence between them weighed heavy on him and its pressure kept him silent. He turned to her.

The back of her head faced him as she mindlessly navigated the strange contraption before her with an equally strange device in her hand. To get a better look, he walked around the couch and inspected the television screen closely, peering back at the remote in Emma's hand. He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

She parroted his raised eyebrow.

"What even is the purpose of this...thing?" he gestured between Emma and the television with a sweep of his hand.

"I'm looking for a movie to watch." Reading the blank stare on Killian's face, she explained, "They are stories adapted into moving pictures. I can choose one on here and it will play for me."

Killian conceded to never fully be able to understand this world and all its devices. As a pirate he has seen many a land full of wonders; but this world of Emma Swan is one full of perplexities and curiosities... for more than one reason.

"A form of storytelling, eh?" Killian faced the screen and settled on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. "What story were you pondering to see?"

"Anything," she stated lowly. She continued to browse through the various categories rather catatonically.

"Ha!" Killian's sudden outburst startled her. "What was that?" He indicated interest in something she passed over.

She went back to find what he could have been referencing. When the film's artwork came into view, she immediately knew. An unexpected snicker escaped from her.

Killian moved in toward the television screen again. "Is... is that supposed to be me?" he said incredulously as he pointed to the corner of the artwork. "'Waxed mustaches and perms' was it?" He tried to get as close of a look as possible.

"There are multiple adaptations, that one just happens to be a cartoon version." As Emma looked on, she suddenly realized just how truly comical this moment was. She grew up knowing of the Captain Hook as depicted in the movies. And here she was with the _real_ Captain Hook squinting at a cartoon drawing of himself.

Curiosity born from amusement befell Emma. She wanted to see just how he'd react to seeing the Captain Hook of the cartoon. She tried to suppress a sly smile as she started the movie.

Killian slowly slid back and watched the screen with a little intrigue mixed with quizzicality.

Emma hugged the pillow as she watched the old animated movie. As the first scene began, nostalgia welled up inside her as she remembered having watched this almost religiously as a young child. Back then, things were so very different. These stories were still just that to her: _stories_.

Killian quickly became amused. His character hadn't even arrived on scene yet. They had only referenced him. Emma felt the small speck of amusement expand within her. She attempted to mask it with disinterest, but even the most subtle reactions from Killian unexpectedly fueled her entertainment. She covered her growing smile by leaning her face into the pillow.

As they watched this version of Pan on screen, it felt rather surreal, having met the real and utterly devious punk himself. She used to view him and Neverland idealistically. She never thought that she'd despise the mere face of the cartoon character she once loved. But once he appeared on screen and henceforth acted innocent and kind, she couldn't help but feel a burning hatred unfitting to the story playing out before her.

Emma was otherwise thankful for the scene change away from Pan, which was completely contrary from her childhood memories. She always dreaded what was to appear next-_who_ was to appear next.

Killian recognized the cues immediately and sat up straighter, anticipating.  
Emma bit her lip, also anticipating.

"Ha!" Killian leaned forward and pointed at the screen with his hook. "That doesn't even bloody resemble me!"

Emma swallowed a laugh. They watched in silence a little longer until suddenly Killian uttered breathily, "What a _ninny_."

Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. It struck her too strongly as pure hilarity. Call it delirium from being so emotionally spent the past several days; she didn't understand it, but she abandoned herself to it. She began to laugh heartily.

The cartoon Hook on screen. The real Hook watching.

Killian turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised, an almost horrified expression in his eyes. "That's bloody embarrassing to have me lookin' and actin' like that."

Emma attempted to bury her laughter, but one look at Killian's face made her laugh even harder. Uncontrollably so. Killian blinked at her, rather taken aback by the sight of her merriment. He has never seen her in such a lively mood. Her smile lit up her face and the melody of her laugh drew him in. He smiled and caught her laughter.

The moment hung, suspended in time-in a way much different than Neverland. The rolling laughter between them lifted Emma out of the heavy, emotional burden she carried for most her life and was facing raw once more in the present. But in this moment, she didn't feel it. In this moment, she disconnected from the dark part of her heart. In this moment, she found respite. Relieving respite.

They laughed together for quite a while. Whenever either one thought they were all laughed out, one look at the other-or the cartoon Hook on the television screen-and it started all over again. By the time their laughter tapered to quiet finality, the movie was already more than half over.

Emma breathed out a long sigh as she fell onto her back, relaxing her body into the seat of couch. Her face hurt from smiling so hard and her sides hurt from laughing so much. But she felt good. At the same time, Killian leaned his head back into the couch, catching his breath. Their heads rested only a few inches apart, but Emma didn't budge. Killian peered at her out of the corner of his eye, a light smile remaining on his face. He didn't either. They continued to watch the movie, sword-fighting and Hook-mocking commentary included, courtesy of Killian.

Once the movie ended, they remained for a moment in comfortable silence until Killian, suddenly very serious, quietly mused, "No happy ending for me in this tale, is there."

Emma looked at the back of his head. "But in this tale, Peter Pan was the hero." She realized her words held a deeper meaning behind them, and her heart quickened after having uncharacteristically said something so unreservedly. She normally doesn't feel so comfortable in someone else's presence-at least she hasn't in a long time.

Killian turned to face her, his eyes honest, deeply imploring hers as if silently asking if she truly believed what she said. His gaze held her captive, she couldn't break free. They lingered in that moment, the memory of their kiss in Neverland dancing across her mind. She had to remind herself to breathe.

Emma suddenly became aware of their close proximity and hurriedly sat up, grabbing the Wii remote in an attempt to divert his attention from her, even though she knew he could see right through her. "Should we find another movie to watch?" she asked as she attempted to gather a composed disposition.

Killian smirked. He could read her, he understood her. He always has. But he went along with it. "How about something with good form," he said, his eyes never straying from her.

Emma scrolled through more titles until she paused at one. It was another favorite during her innocent years. "Well this one has what you'd call 'good form' and... even has a pirate in it," she offered.

"Let's have it then."

Emma hesitantly looked at Killian out of the corner of her eye before she started the movie. She pulled the pillow up close to her again.

A subtle smile returned to her face as the title flashed on screen:  
_The Princess Bride_.


End file.
